Verflixt!
by Dorfer
Summary: Harm und ein neuer Commander... Ist schon etwas länger her seit ich JAG geschaut hab, also ist das sicher nicht mehr aktuell. (Ich meine die Ränge und so...)


9.00 AM BASEBALLFELD WASHINGTON D.C:  
  
"Was für ein herrlicher Tag" dachte Harm als er den Baseballschläger nahm und den Ball mit voller Wucht von sich wegschleuderte. Mit Wonne betrachtete er den Ball der direkt auf die Sonne zuzufliegen schien, die heute, so kam es ihm vor, besonders hell strahlte. Ein plötzlicher Applaus von hinten erweckte ihn aus seinen Betrachtungen. Als er sich umdrehte blendete ihn die Sonne, er konnte aber trotzdem noch die weiße Navyuniform von Bud erkennen. Gott war er froh dass er nicht im Dienst war. "Bud, was gibt's?" Er trat einen Schritt vor um ihn besser sehen zu können. "Verzeihen sie Commander aber sie haben nicht auf den Pieper geantwortet." Tief seufzend nahm Harm einen Schluck aus seiner Wasserflasche. "Bud, ich wollte nur einmal entspannen." "Urlaub könnte ich auch wieder mal gebrauchen... " "Bud?!" "Der Admiral schickt mich, Lt.Com. Methews ist einen Tag früher angekommen als erwartet." "Wo ist er jetzt?" "Der Commander war kurz im Jag- Hauptquartier. Dann ist Mac Sie suchen gegangen, weil der Admiral angeordnet hat sofort mit dem Arbeiten zu beginnen, die Probleme von Commander Methews sollen sofort aus der Welt geschafft werden. Noch was Sir, der Commander ist kein....." "Nicht jetzt Bud, ich muss nach Hause um mich umzuziehen, in ca. einer ¾h bin ich bei JAG." Ohne abzuwarten sprang Harm auf, nahm seine Sachen und lief zu seinem Wagen. Da er so schnell unterwegs war bemerkte er die Frau die ihm entgegen kam zu spät. Bamm! Die Aktentasche der Frau lag offen am Boden und der Inhalt war am ganzen Asphalt verstreut. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis Harm begriffen hatte was gerade geschehen war. Der Frau ging es nicht anders. ". Ähh... entschuldigen sie Ma'am. Ich war etwas zu schnell unterwegs" mit einem unsicheren Lächeln beugte er sich hinunter um der Frau auf zu helfen. Als er sie ansah bemerkte er erst wie hübsch sie war. Ca. 1m70 groß, schlank, dunkelbraune Augen und kastanienfarbenes Haar das sie zu einem Knoten gebunden hatte. Als sie beide wieder standen, putzte sie sich den Staub von ihrem Gewand und lächelte. Es war ein unwiderstehliches Lächeln, fand Harm. "Macht nichts, passiert mir öfter. Ich muss gestehen ich bin ein wenig mitschuldig an dem Ganzen, ich hab in meinen Akten gelesen ohne nach links oder rechts zu schauen. Ach und noch was, nennen sie mich nicht Ma'am, das mag ich nicht. Nennen sie mich Samantha. Oder Sam, was sie lieber haben." Harm grinste nun zurück. Diesmal fand sie es unwiderstehlich. "O.K, dann nennen sie mich bitte Harm. Harmon kann ich ihnen leider nicht anbieten, denn das klingt furchtbar." "In Ordnung Harm, hat mich gefreut dich kennen zu lernen, aber ich sollte jetzt lieber meine Sachen wieder einfangen. Sonst fliegen sie mir noch alle davon" sagte sie und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen. Doch ohne die Hand anzunehmen bückte sich Harm "Selbstverständlich helfe ich ihnen. Schließlich bin ich Schuld." Seine Eile schien vergessen. Sie bückte sich auch und half ihm die ganzen Blätter ein zu sammeln. Als sie fertig waren verabschiedeten sie sich. Jetzt war es Harm der ihr seine Hand hinhielt, aber anders als zuvor nahm sie Sam an. "Soll ich sie vielleicht ein Stück mitnehmen?" "Das wäre sehr nett, fahren sie Richtung Falls-Church?" Genau dort musste er hin. "Genau, steigen sie ein." Er hielt ihr die Beifahrertür auf und sie stieg ein. Er nahm neben ihr am Lenkrad platz. Eine Weile saßen sie stumm nebeneinander. Dann sagte Harm " Haben sie vielleicht Lust auf ein Abendessen?" "Sehr gerne, aber ein anderes mal. Ich habe zur Zeit ein paar Probleme und ziemlich viel zu arbeiten." "Sie müssen wissen, ich bin hartnäckig" entgegnete er grinsend und sie lachte zurück. "Lassen sie mich bitte hier aussteigen" sagte sie plötzlich. Harm hielt vor einem Hotel mit dem Namen "Royal" Fünf Sterne natürlich. "Danke" Sie gab ihm nochmals die Hand. "Auf Wiedersehen" sagte Harm "hoffentlich überlegen sie es sich noch mit dem Abendessen!" Sie schenkte ihm dafür ihr schönstes Lächeln und verschwand dann im Hoteleingang. Dankbar dass er sie getroffen hatte machte er sich schließlich auf den Weg zu seiner Wohnung. Ihm war das Hotel nicht fremd. Im "Royal" stiegen immer alle Gäste von JAG ab. Er hatte dort ein paar Beziehungen. Er konnte nur hoffen dass sie noch länger bleiben würde. Als er schließlich zuhause war genehmigte er sich einen kleinen Kaffee und dann nichts wie ab unter die Dusche. Eine ½ h später war er fertig angezogen, in Uniform natürlich. Er rückte noch schnell sein Namensschild "Lt. Com. Harmon Rabb" zurecht und dann verschwand er in der Tiefgarage.  
  
10.00 AM JAG HAUPTQUATIER FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA  
  
Eine ¼ h später und auch eine ¼ h zu spät war er im Büro. Am Gang traf er Mac. "Hallo Harm, der Admiral erwartet uns bereits seit 15 Minuten und 22 Sekunden" "Hi Mac, ich weiß, aber ich hatte ursprünglich frei." Er fragte erst gar nicht wie sie das nun wieder geschafft hatte, ihre innere Uhr würde für ihn wohl immer ein Rätsel bleiben. Mit einem hämischen aber freundlichem Grinsen ging Mac in Richtung Chegwiddens Büro. Harm ging hinterher. Wie immer ihren Gang bewundernd bemerkte Harm nicht dass Bud ihm noch was sagen wollte. Sie hatten kaum das Büro vom Admiral betreten da hörten sie seine Stimme "Commander Rabb, auch schon da. Setzen sie sich bitte" "Eye, Eye Sir" Sie setzten sich in die bequemen Lehnstühle. "Commander Methews ist noch schnell in hier Hotel gefahren. Sie müsste jeden Augenblick kommen." Schweigen. Fünf Minuten später klopfte Harriet, Buds Frau an die Tür. "Der Commander ist jetzt da" sagte sie "Danke Harriet" entgegnete der Admiral "bring sie bitte herein" "Sie?" Harm musste sich verhört haben. Aber nein, es war wirklich eine Frau. Nicht irgendeine Frau, es war die, die er heute zu Hotel gefahren hatte. Lt. Com. Samantha Methews. Aber wenn sie auch überrascht war, merkte ihr das keiner an. Aber sie war es, und wie. Sie spürte das gleiche Kribbeln im Bauch wie am Nachmittag. Sie war so froh ihn wieder zu sehen. "Commander Methews, das ist Lt. Com. Harmon Rabb. Major MacKenzie kennen sie ja bereits. Commander!" "Guten Tag Commander Rabb, hallo Mac" "Hallo Sam" "Commander Methews!" Und zum dritten mal heute gaben sie sich die Hand und schenkten sich ein Lächeln. Sie schüttelten die Hände ein wenig länger als nötig und wendeten sich dann Admiral Chegwidden zu. Aber Harm musste immer wieder seinen Blick zur Seite wenden um sie an zu sehen und sie konnte seine Blicke spüren. Auch Mac bemerkte Harms Blicke. Dann begann der Admiral "Ich will nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumreden; Commander Methews ist in Lebensgefahr. Sie hat insgesamt 11 Drohbriefe, von ein und demselben Täter, wie uns unser Labor bestätigt hat, bekommen..." Er reichte elf mit Zeitungsbuchstaben beklebte Briefe herum. Die Nachrichten hatten alle ein und denselben Schlusssatz: Du wirst sterben. "Haben sie schon ein Täterprofil oder sonst irgendeine Spur?" fragte Harm. Der Admiral bedankte sich mit einem Blick für die Frage und antwortete "Nein leider nicht, und deshalb Commander Rabb, hat die Navy Sie ausgewählt Commander Methews zu beschützen und die Ermittlungen zu führen. Major MacKenzie, Bud und Harriet werden ihnen bei den Untersuchungen zur Seite stehen. Noch irgendwelche Fragen? ...............Wegtreten." "Ey, Sir" Wieder auf dem Gang angelangt sagte Harm "Entschuldigen sie mich kurz ich muss mit Bud sprechen." Er wandte sich ab und ging in Buds Richtung. "Bud" sagte er in gespieltem Ärger "Warum haben sie mir nicht gesagt das Commander Methews eine Frau ist?" Auf den Boden blickend antwortete Bud "Es tut mir leid Commander, ich hab versucht es ihnen zu sagen aber... " "Ist schon gut Bud" entgegnete Harm lachend "Ich bin sehr angenehm überrascht gewesen" "Ja Sir, sie ist wirklich hübsch Sir." "Ja das ist sie Bud" beendete Harm das Gespräch und ging wieder zurück zu Mac und Sam. "Ich hatte nur gerade mit Bud ein Hühnchen zu rupfen. Aber jetzt können wir beginnen. Bud holt gerade alle Berichte aus dem Labor und sagt ihnen das der Fall absolute Priorität hat. Harriet, zeig bitte Sa... Commander Methews ihren Schreibtisch. Mac ich nehme an dass ihr euch viel zu erzählen habt, also begleite sie bitte. Ich werde alle vorliegenden Akten zusammen suchen. Wir treffen uns alle in einer halben h in meinem Büro." Harm hatte bereits bemerkt dass sich Mac und Sam schon sehr lange kanten, aber das es über 20 Jahre waren... Während er sich um die Akten kümmerte half Mac Sam ihre Sachen auszuräumen. "Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen Sam" "Es ist auch schön dich wieder zu sehen Sarah" Sie waren beide sichtlich erfreut. "Ich bin froh endlich einmal hier sein zu können. Du hast mir in deinen Briefen alles so genau beschrieben Sarah. Und alles ist so wie ich es mir vorgestellt hatte." Das freut mich, das es dir gefällt. Wie findest du meinen Partner?" "Commander Rabb? Ich finde er sieht sehr nett aus und er scheint sich für seine Sache einzusetzen." "Ja, so ist es" Mac nahm ein Foto und stellte es auf den Schreibtisch. Es war ein Mann darauf zu sehen. Sam beantwortete Macs fragenden Blick "Es ist mein Bruder, ich habe ihn über 4 Jahre nicht mehr gesehen. Er wohnt in Paris. Und hast du gerade einen Freund Sarah" "Nein, ich hab sehr wenig Zeit" "Und Commander Rabb?" Sie versuchte ihre Frage beiläufig klingen zu lassen aber Mac durchschaute sie sofort. "Nein, auch nicht. Soviel ich weiß. Er ist noch frei." Harriet, der die ganze Unterhaltung zu peinlich wurde entfernte sich und Sam und Mac räumten weiter den Schreibtisch ein.  
  
10.45 AM COMMANDER RABBS BÜRO  
  
"Bud, was haben wir?" fragte Commander Rabb nachdem er sich in seinen Stuhl gesetzt hatte und den anderen gedeutet hatte dass sie Platz nehmen sollten. "Nicht viel Commander, nur dass der Täter wahrscheinlich männlich ist, zwischen 35 und 45 Jahre alt und ein Profi. Keine Fingerabdrücke keine Hautschuppen oder sonst irgendwas." "Danke Bud. Ich hab alle Akten ihrer vergangenen Fälle heraus gesucht Commander Methews. 26 hab ich gefunden die direkt oder indirekt mit einem Mann, der dem Täterprofil entspricht, zu tun hat. Es wird uns nichts anderes übrig bleiben als alle einzeln durch zu gehen. Mac und Bud werden mit den Leuten bzw. mit deren Angehörigen sprechen. Der Commander und ich werden uns zusammensetzen und die Fälle diskutieren, wer ihrer Meinung nach in Frage käme. Harriet, sie werden bitte in der Kartei nachsehen ob irgendeiner der hier angeführten Personen einmal psychiatrisch behandelt wurde oder der übermäßig brutal ist. O.K. los gehts" Sam war froh dass Harm mit ihr arbeiten wollte. Sie wollte ihn besser kennen lernen. Als sich die anderen aus dem Büro entfernt hatten rückte sie ihren Stuhl näher an den Schreibtisch und begann die erste Akte durchzusehen. Sie konnte sich nur leider überhaupt nicht konzentrieren.  
  
13.35 PM HARMS BÜRO  
  
Sie legte ärgerlich die Akte weg. "Geht es ihnen nicht gut Commander?" fragte Harm besorgt. "Ich hab ihnen schon gesagt sie können mich ruhig Sam nennen. Aber danke, es geht mir gut. Ich habe nur irgendwie eine Blockade. Ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren. Ich weiß nicht warum." Harm konnte das nur zu gut verstehen. Er konnte sich auch nicht konzentrieren. Er wollte sie die ganze Zeit ansehen und mit ihr reden. "Wissen sie... weißt du was. Mir geht's genauso. Machen wir doch für heute Schluss. Ich weiß es ist sehr wichtig dass der Fall schnell gelöst wird aber es war ein anstrengender Tag, für uns alle." "In Ordnung, aber du könntest noch was für mich tun" sagte sie frech grinsend. "Alles was du willst" antwortete er wahrheitsgetreu. "Zeig mir bitte Washington" "Einverstanden. Ich kenne die besten Plätze" "Am besten wir nehmen Mac mit" meinte Sam "Sie ist eine gute Fremdenführerin, das war sie schon immer." Harm nickte zustimmend. Er wusste sie hatte recht obwohl er nichts dagegen gehabt hätte mit ihr allein zu sein.  
  
  
  
17.00 PM ROSEGARDEN  
  
WASHINGTON D.C  
  
"So, das ist der letzte Teil unserer Führung" witzelte Mac. "Der Washingtoner Rosegarden. Hier haben Harm und ich uns das erste mal getroffen." Mit einem Seitenblick auf Harm fuhr sie fort "Es ist sehr schön hier aber ich werde jetzt trotzdem nach hause gehen. So eine Washingtontour macht müde." "Ja, ich bin auch müde. Ich werde mir jetzt ein Taxi rufen und zum Hotel fahren." sagte Sam sichtlich erschöpft "Aber wieso denn, ich bin mit dem Auto hier. Ich bring sie zum Hotel. Ich kenn den Weg ja schon." mit vielsagendem Blick wendete Harm sich Sam zu. "So ein Angebot kann man wohl nicht abschlagen" erwiderte Sam den Blick. "Soll ich dich auch mitnehmen Mac?" "Nein danke, ich wohne ja gleich um die Ecke." Sie verabschiedete sich noch und ging dann davon. "Tja, jetzt sind wir wohl allein" bemerkte Sam sichtlich ein wenig unbehaglich. Es war nicht so dass sie nicht mit ihm allein sein wollte, sie wusste nur nicht genau was sie jetzt sagen oder tun sollte. Und das kam bei ihr nicht häufig vor. Harm, der das zu merken schien, räusperte sich und sagte "Komm, gehen wir noch eine Kleinigkeit essen, das Bistro im Royal ist köstlich!" sobald Mac weg war redete Harm sie wieder mit Sam an "Einverstanden" Sie gingen zum Wagen.  
  
17.30 HOTEL ROYAL FALLS CHURCH  
  
Als sie vor dem Hotel stehen blieben stockte ihnen der Atem. Überall standen Polizeiautos mit Blaulicht, uniformierte Polizisten und Leute vom Entschärfungsdienst in Zivil. Harm nahm seine Kappe vom Armaturenbrett und stieg aus, dabei sagte er "bleib bitte kurz im Wagen" Aber wie er erwartet hatte tat sie es nicht. Sie nahm auch ihre Kappe und stieg dann aus dem Wagen aus und hinter Harm her, der gerade auf einen der Uniformierten zuschritt. "Was ist denn passiert?" fragten beide zugleich. "Eine Bombendrohung ist eingegangen, etwa vor einer halben h" antwortete ihnen der Polizist "Sind Sie Gäste hier?" Sam nickte zustimmend. "Ja tut mir leid ma'am dann müssen sie wohl heute woanders schlafen." "Und meine Sachen?" "Tut mir leid ma'am nichts zu machen" Verärgert schüttelte Sam den Kopf. "Dann übernachtest du am besten heute bei mir... Ich nehme natürlich die Couch." Schlug Harm vor. "Vielen Dank Harm"  
  
18.00 HARM'S APPARTEMENT  
  
FALLS CHURCH  
  
Sobald Harm die Wohnungstür aufgesperrt und Sam den Mantel abgenommen hatte, ließ sie sich ermüdet aufs Sofa fallen. Entschuldigend sagte sie "Tut mir leid Harm dass ich dir so viele Umstände mache, aber die Anreise und die Washingtontour haben mich geschafft. Zum Hotel suchen wäre ich zu müde gewesen." "Bitte Sam, kein Problem. Hier kann ich wenigstens besser auf dich aufpassen" lächelnd schloss sie die Augen. Er hätte sie gern lange angeschaut aber ihm war eingefallen dass sie Hunger haben musste "Wie wäre es wenn ich uns ein kleines Dinner zaubern würde und du könntest inzwischen meine Dusche benutzen?!" "Das wäre traumhaft" Sie erhob sich vom Sofa und er drückte ihr ein paar Handtücher in die Hand. "Hättest du vielleicht einen Pyjama für mich?" "Tja,... warte im Schrank müsste noch.." Eine Minute später stand er wieder vor ihr und hielt ihr ein "Beers Baseball forever" T-Shirt in Größe XXL hin. "Perfekt" lachte sie und verschwand im Badezimmer. Er drehte sich den Radio auf und begann Spaghetti zu kochen. Während er kochte hörte er das Wasser im Hintergrund rauschen.  
  
18.30 HARM'S APPARTEMENT  
  
Als Sam das Badezimmer verließ roch sie bereits den köstlichen Duft von Tomatensauce. "Mmmh, es riecht köstlich" sagte sie und ging in Harms Richtung. Dieser war inzwischen auch schon umgezogen. Er drehte sich um und wollte ihr ein Dankeschön entgegen bringen aber er konnte nicht. Sie sah so wunderschön aus mit offenen Haaren und dem Shirt das ihr knapp über die Oberschenkel ging. Schließlich fasste er sich und sagte doch noch "Dankeschön" Sam sah dass auf dem Tisch Kerzen standen. Sie ging zu ihrem Mantel und nahm ein Päckchen Zündhölzer heraus "darf ich..?" fragte sie mit einem Deut auf die Kerzen. Harm der gerade den Kochlöffel im Mund hatte nickte nur. Sie zündete die Kerzen an und stellte dann die Teller auf den Tisch. Während Harm nach den Spaghettis, der Sauce und natürlich dem Rotwein sah, formte Sam die Servietten zu Kranichen. Das hatte sie gelernt als sie mal in Taiwan war. Schließlich war die Sauce perfekt gewürzt, die Spaghetti richtig durch und der Wein richtig kühl. Harm servierte geschickt alles auf den Tisch. Er goss jedem ein bisschen Wein ein und setzte sich schließlich. Anerkennend schaute er auf die Kraniche. Sie erklärte ihm "Ich kann auch noch Muscheln und Frösche" grinsend sah er sie an und sagte dann "Mahlzeit" Sie begann zu essen und fand es köstlich. Sie unterhielten sich noch über dies und jenes und räumten zusammen den Tisch ab.  
  
20.00 HARMS'APPARTEMENT  
  
Als der Tisch wieder leer war fragte Harm "Was ist eigentlich dein Lieblingsfilm?" "Du wirst mich jetzt bestimmt auslachen...." "Nein, du kennst ja meinen nicht" "Das fünfte Element, aber ich hab ihn schon lange nicht mehr gesehen." "Meiner ist auch das fünfte Element." Er stand auf nahm die zwei Weingläser und deutete ihr mit zu kommen. Er stellte sie auf den Couchtisch und Sam nahm auf dem Sofa platz. Er suchte die Videokassette. Als er sie gefunden hatte schob er sie in den Recorder und setzte sich zu Sam, die bereits die Fernbedienung in der Hand hatte. Sie drückte auf Play. Sie machten es sich bequem und schauten auf den Film.....  
  
23.00  
  
Als der Film schließlich zu Ende war bemerkte Harm das Sam bereits eingeschlafen war. Er wusste nicht wie lange schon denn er wollte nicht immer so auffällig hinüber schauen. Vorsichtig hob er sie hoch, sie war so leicht, und legte sie aufs Bett. Er deckte sie zu, seufzte einmal und betrachtete sie eine Minute lang. Dann holte er sich eine Decke und machte es sich auf dem Sofa, soweit das möglich war, zum schlafen bequem.  
  
  
  
  
  
8.30  
  
Als Harm aufwachte hörte er etwas brutzeln. Er richtete sich auf und sah einen üppig gedeckten Frühstückstisch. Sam stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und tanzte zur Musik aus dem Walkman, den sie am Nachttisch gefunden hatte. Eine 60er Jahre Kassette mit Discohits. Dabei warf sie eine Palatschinke nach der anderen in die Höhe. Als sie sich umdrehte und ihn sah fiel ihr fast eine Palatschinke auf den Boden. Ihre Hüpferei war ihr sichtlich peinlich. "Tja... äh... entschuldigung. Ich hab mir ein paar Sachen genommen und uns Frühstück gemacht." Aber anstatt darauf einzugehen sagte Harm "Du tanzt gut" und grinste von einem Ohr übers andere. Aber er meinte es ernst. Sam lächelte und schmiss ihm ein Geschirrtuch an den Kopf. Er nahm es, legte es auf den Tisch und dann setzte er sich. Sie beendete noch ihre Schupferei und setzte sich zu ihm. Sie unterhielten sich gut als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte. "Das kann nur Bud sein" sagte Harm ein wenig verärgert. Er stand auf und ging zur Tür. Sam drehte sich um, sie saß ja mit dem Rücken zur Tür. Es war tatsächlich Bud. "Ich bringe ihnen nur die neuesten Unterlagen aus dem Labor ich dachte die könnten sie interessieren Sir." "Danke Bud," sagte Harm "Wollen sie sich nicht zu uns setzten und einen Kaffee mit uns trinken?" "Uns?" Bud schaute am Commander vorbei in die Wohnung. Er sah Commander Methews beim Tisch sitzen, nur in einem langen T-Shirt. "Ähhh. nun....nein danke Sir. Harriet wartet bestimmt" antwortete er ausweichend. Als ob sich Harm und Sam entschuldigen müssten fingen beide gleichzeitig an zu sprechen. Bud verstand nur Bomben, kein Pyjama, Couch und ".. ist nicht so wies ausschaut ..". Bud nickte und sagte "Auf Wiedersehen Sir." Er verabschiedete sich und ging dann davon. Harm kehrte wieder zu Sam zurück und sie begannen dort zu reden wo sie aufgehört hatten.  
  
9.30 AM JAG HAUPTQUARTIER  
  
"Sie kommen spät Commander" "Ich weiß Sir" antwortete Harm "Aber ich habe noch Commander Methews hergebracht." "In Ordnung, beginnen sie gleich mit der Arbeit!" "Ey, Sir" Harm ging wieder zurück zu seinem Büro und bearbeitete die Akten von gestern weiter. Er war so in seine Arbeit vertieft dass er gar nicht merkte dass Sam und Mac in seinem Türrahmen standen, grinsten und irgendwas tuschelten. Erst als Mac wegen irgendetwas leise zu lachen begann sah er auf. Verdutzt sah er in ihre lachenden Gesichter. "Wie lange stehen sie schon dort" "Etwa Zehn Minuten....." "8 Minuten und16 Sekunden, um genau zu sein" unterbrach Mac. "Wir wollten nur fragen ob sie mitkommen einen Vielleicht-Zeugen auszufragen?! Aber sie sahen so konzentriert aus, wir haben uns nicht getraut sie zu stören" "Da haben wir gedacht wir warten bis sie fertig sind." Beendete Mac Sams Satz. "Es tut mir leid sie enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich habe hier noch sehr viel Papierkram zu erledigen und ich nehme an dass sie meine Hilfe zu einer Zeugenbefragung nicht brauchen." "Nein, das schaffen wir schon selber. Vielleicht könnten wir nachher etwas zusammen essen gehen?" "Gerne, wohin?" "Beltwayburgers" riefen Sam und Mac wie aus einem Mund. "Ich glaube den starrenden Gesichtern nach zu urteilen hat das ganze Hauptquartier sie gehört" sagte Harm lachend "Also sehen wir uns dann!"  
  
  
  
13.30 BELTWAYBURGERS  
  
"Und wie ist es mit dem Zeugen gelaufen?" fragte Harm als er in die besorgten Gesichter von Mac und Sam schaute. "Er ist verschwunden" sagte Mac "von einem Tag auf den anderen" "Keine Spur, niemand hat was gesehen." fiel ihr Sam ins Wort ein "weder die Nachbarn noch die Familie. Also wollten wir uns gleich den nächsten vornehmen. Rate mal... er ist vor zwei Monaten gestorben." "Wenigstens einer weniger" versuchte Mac das gute hervorzuheben. "Was machen sie denn eigentlich am Wochenende?" wechselte Harm das Thema. "Ich weiß noch nicht, warum?" "Ich könnte ihnen Sarah zeigen!" "Sarah?!" Sam schaute verwirrt. "Sein Flugzeug" erklärte Mac. Sam sah Harm an und musste unwillkürlich grinsen "gerne, wenn sie mir auch zeigen wie man es fliegt!" "Immer doch, es ist das Flugzeug meines Vaters. Es wird ihnen gefallen" "Ich würde sagen wir sollten zum Hauptquartier zurückkehren und weiter arbeiten." sagte Mac.  
  
20.06 JAG HAUPTQUARTIER  
  
"So, ich glaube für heute haben wir genug gearbeitet. Ich fahr jetzt nach hause. Soll ich dich zum Hotel mitnehmen?" "Das wäre nett" antwortete Sam sichtlich erschöpft "wo ist Mac?" Die holt ihre Autoschlüssel aus ihrem Büro." Sagte Harm. Als Mac wieder hier war gingen sie zu dritt die Stufen zum Parkplatz hinunter. "Ich stehe da drüben" sagte Mac und zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihr Auto dass am anderen Ende des Parkplatzes stand. "OK dann sehen wir uns morgen." Sie ging davon. Harm und Sam gingen in die Richtung wo Harms Wagen stand. Plötzlich sah Harm einen roten Punkt auf Sams Schläfe und ohne nachzudenken warf er sie zu Boden. Gerade noch im rechten Moment denn eine Millisekunde später knallte eine Kugel in die nebengelegene Wand. Mac hatte den Schuss gehört und rannte herbei. "Oh Gott, was ist passiert?" "Jemand hat gerade versucht sie zu erschießen!" stellte Harm sachlich fest. "Danke Harm, du hast mir das Leben gerettet." Am liebsten wäre sie ihm in die Arme gefallen und hätte geweint, aber sie musste sich stark geben. Harm, der inzwischen wieder aufgestanden war gab Sam die Hand um ihr aufzuhelfen. "Alles in Ordnung" fragten Harm und Mac besorgt. "Ja, ja alles bestens" log sie "ich würde jetzt gern in mein Hotel fahren. Wenn wir nämlich noch weiter so herumstehen geben wir eine gute Zielscheibe ab." "Du kannst bei mir übernachten" bot Mac an. "Nein danke, ich schaff das schon" sagte Sam in ärgerlichem Tonfall, aber sie wusste nicht warum sie eigentlich ärgerlich war. "OK, dann bring ich sie jetzt zum Hotel" trat Harm dazwischen. Mac nickte nur, verabschiedete sich kurz und ging zu ihrem Wagen. Harm und Sam setzten ihren Weg zum Wagen fort. Die Fahrt zum Hotel verlief schweigend. Als sie, nach ca. der halben Strecke kurz ausstieg um zum Bankomaten zu gehen, merkte er dass sie humpelte. Als er sie danach fragte, sagte sie dass sie sich den Knöchel verstaucht hatte.  
  
20.45 HOTEL ROYAL  
  
Als Harm sich gerade widerwillig verabschiedet hatte und zu seinem Wagen zurückgehen wollte rief Sam ihm nach "Wie wäre es heute mit einem Imbiss?" Er war überrascht. Er drehte sich wieder um und ging auf Sam zu "Wie komme ich zu dieser Ehre" "Naja, nachdem ich mich für mein Verhalten gerade eben entschuldigen und für meinen Schutz bedanken muss, dachte ich eine Einladung wäre angebracht" "Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen! Man hat eben auf dich geschossen, ich wäre da auch erschrocken." "Ich hoffe Mac sieht das auch so" seufzte sie völlig erschöpft. "Bestimmt! Komm gehen wir ins Bistro, ich lade di..." "Nein! Heute lade ich dich ein!" "Wenn sie darauf bestehen Commander". Zusammen gingen, humpelten sie ins Bistro. Sie nahmen an einem der kleinen Ecktische platz und studierten die Karte. "Sie wünschen bitte?" "mmhh..." "Ich könnte ihnen das Lammkotelett empfehlen, oder die Schrimps.." "Nein danke! Ich bin Vegetarierin" "Bist du?" erstaunt runzelte Harm die Stirn. "Wir hätten Spinatstrudel?!" "Ja, das klingt gut" sagten sie im Chor. Nachdem die Bestellung aufgegeben war, ging der Ober Richtung Küche davon. "Hast du gewusst dass ich Vegetarier bin?" fragte Harm "Ja, Mac hat es mir erzählt" "Ahh, aber eins versteh ich nicht: Warum wolltest du dann zu Beltway Burgers?" "Ich finde die haben auch gute Veggie- Burgers" grinste sie. Schweigsam aßen sie ihre Gerichte. Später bestellten sie dann eine Flasche Wein. Dann noch eine.... "Ich will dich wirklich nicht bevormunden, aber ich weiß dass ich viel Alkohol vertrage und selbst mir es jetzt schon zu Kopf steigt. Vielleicht sollten wir jetzt lieber gehen." "Bist du schon so vorsichtig wegen Mac?" säuselte Sam, sichtlich schon ein wenig beschwipst "Ich kann mich ganz gut um mich selbst kümmern. Zweitens trinke ich fast nie und drittens versucht mich nicht jeden Tag wer umzubringen." "Genau deswegen solltest du besonders wachsam sein. Wenn es dich nicht stört würde ich heute gerne mit.. ähm.. bei dir schlafen. Wieder auf dem Sofa natürlich!" "Wenn es dich glücklich macht, bitte. Ober, zahlen bitte!" Als Sam aufstand vertrieb der Schmerz in ihrem Knöchel für einen Moment den Alkohol. "Aaaauu" "Sam, kann ich dir helfen?" "Danke geht schon, ich hab nur vergessen dass ich mir den Knöchel verstaucht hab." Sie gingen, humpelten zum Lift. "Außer Betrieb, das gibt's nicht." "Scheinbar schon" versetzte Harm. "OK, dann die Stufen" sie humpelte bis zu den Stufen, dann setzte sie sich erschöpft auf die erste nieder. "Uff, ich kann nicht mehr!" "Warte ich helfe dir" Als er sie hochhob wollte sie kurz Widerstand leisten, ließ es aber dann bleiben weil ihr Knöchel noch immer höllisch schmerzte. Oben angelangt schloss sie die Tür auf und ließ sich, wie tags zuvor, aufs Sofa fallen. Harm, der perfekte Gentleman, holte einen Hocker und Eis aus der Minibar. Er nahm Sams Fuß und fragte "Darf ich?!" "Sicher, bedien dich" sagte sie und streckte ihren Fuß aus. Harm nahm ihren Fuß, legt ihn auf den Hocker und dann das Eis drauf. "Danke" ächzte sie. Gerade als sie sich aufrichten wollte, wollte auch Harm aufstehen. Beide hielten mitten in ihrer Bewegung inne. Ihre Gesichter nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. "Was jetzt Commander?" flüsterte Harm mit erstickter Stimme "Wäre es sehr egoistisch von mir, dich zu bitten noch ein bisschen näher zu kommen?" fragte Sam in der selben Tonlage "Mit Vergnügen Sam" Harm schloss die Augen und beugte sich noch ein Stück vor. Sam tat dasselbe. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und sie küssten sich. Sam beugte sich immer weiter zurück so dass Harm immer weiter vor rutschte. Bald lag sie am Sofa und er auf ihr drauf. Ihr Schmerz schien vergessen. Sie küssten sich immer weiter bis sie kurz stoppen mussten damit Sam Harm das Hemd über den Kopf ziehen konnte. Beide hatten schon lang nicht mehr solche Gefühle für einen anderen Menschen gehabt, obwohl sie sich erst 2 Tage kannten. Als jedoch Sam begann ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen, kamen ihm Zweifel. Sie war betrunken, das wusste er. Er wollte sie nicht ausnutzen. Er richtete sich auf und zog sein Shirt wieder an. Verwundert und verletzt zugleich richtete sich auch Sam auf, schaute ihm in die Augen und sagte entschuldigend "Ich, ich..... Ich dachte du willst auch, aber scheinbar gefalle ich dir nicht . Tut mir leid." "Ach Gott, du bist eine, nein die schönste Frau, die mir je in meinem Leben untergekommen ist. Du weißt das. Ich weiß aber auch dass du ohne den Einfluss von Alkohol nie so gehandelt hättest. Natürlich würde ich gerne mit dir schlafen, wer nicht? Aber unter diesen Umständen." "Ich weiß, auch jetzt, ganz genau was ich tue" mit diesen Worten verschwand sie im Schlafzimmer.  
  
  
  
  
  
10.21 HOTEL ROYAL ZIMMER 205  
  
Als Harm erwachte hörte er bereits das Duschwasser laufen. Als er an die Vorgänge am Abend dachte war er hellwach. Plötzlich stand Sam in der Tür. Sie war in einen weißen Hotelbademantel gewickelt und schaute schwer angeschlagen aus. "Hallo, gut geschlafen?" fragte Harm. "Ein bisschen leiser bitte, ich hab schrecklich Kopfweh" "Tut mir leid" flüsterte Harm "Ich würde aber trotzdem gerne mit dir über gestern Abend reden" "Oh ja, tut mir leid. Ich trinke normal nicht so viel. Ich kann mich, nachdem wir die zweite Flasche bestellt haben, an nichts mehr erinnern." "Nichts? Absolut nichts?" fragte Harm erleichtert "Nnneein. Diese Frage klang nicht gut. Habe ich recht viel dummes Zeug geredet? Oh Gott, ich hab doch nicht etwa im Bistro gestrippt oder was ähnliches?!" fragte Sam ehrlich bestürzt. "Nein, nein keineswegs" "Oh dann bin ich beruhigt. Eine Frage noch: Hast du mich gestern die Stufen raufgetragen?" "Ja, dir tat der Knöchel weh" "Oh, Entschuldigung für die Umstände. Du hättest aber ruhig nach Hause gehen können." "Ach kein Problem, bei einer schönen Frau spiele ich gerne 24h Bodyguard" "Ähh, danke" Nachdem sie scheinbar keine Erinnerung an den vorherigen Abend hatte, konnte Harm ja wieder mit ihr flirten. "Kommst du auch ein paar Stunden ohne mich aus? Ich muss für den NATO-Ball noch meine Uniform aus der Putzerei holen usw. .." "Klar kein Problem. Bis ich mein schwammiges Gesicht wieder halbwegs in Ordnung gebracht hab, brauch ich eh bis heute Abend." lachte sie. "Bud wird mich dann um 20.00 abholen. Wir sehn uns am Ball"  
  
20.15 NATO-BALL  
  
Suchend schaute sich Harm nach Sam um, da trat Mac auf ihn zu. "Suchst du was bestimmtes?" fragte sie in einem wissenden Ton. "Ich.. ich schau nur ob ich irgendwen hier kenne." "Ach so. Klar!" "Du siehst toll aus Mac." Versuchte Harm die Wogen zu glätten. Scheinbar gelang es "Danke" Da trat der Admiral gefolgt von Bud, Harriet und Sam in den Saal. Harm hatte für eine Sekunde vergessen zu atmen. "Wow" sagte er zu sich selbst. Der Admiral kam in seine Richtung, aber er merkte es gar nicht. "Ich finde es ja toll dass sie mich so schön finden, aber sie können den Mund jetzt ruhig wieder zumachen" sagte er zu Harm und grinste dabei verschmitzt. "Ay Sir" sagte dieser verlegen. Jetzt kamen auch Bud, Sam und Harriet lachend zu den dreien. "Commander, Major sie sehen gut aus" sagte Harriet noch immer lachend. "Sie auch Harriet" "Danke" Mac trug ein dunkelgrünes Samtkleid, dass ihr vorzüglich passte. Harriet ein blaues Seidenkleid und Pumps. Auch ihr stand es hervorragend. Aber für Harm war Sam die Schönste. Sie trug ihr Haar hochgesteckt, ihr Körper steckte in einem bodenlangen rotem Satinkleid. Das Kleid hatte gerade den richtigen Schnitt und den passenden Ausschnitt um ihre gut gebaute Figur richtig hervorzuheben. Als Harm sie ansah wollte er sie sofort in den Arm nehmen und dort beginnen, wo sie gestern aufgehört hatten. Er musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er sich ziemlich in diese Frau verliebt hatte. Auch Sam gingen ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf, obwohl sie keinerlei Erinnerung an den gestrigen Abend hatte. Alle hatten einen wunderbaren Abend. Sam wurde von allen Seiten mit Komplimenten überschüttet (besonders von Harm), Mac konnte ihre Tanzlust rauslassen, Bud und Harriet konnten endlich wieder ausspannen, dem Admiral schien Richterin Robins zu gefallen und Harm hatte viel Spaß daran den Bodyguard und Gentleman für Sam zu Spielen.  
  
01.19 NATO-BALL  
  
Jetzt waren nur noch wenige Gäste im Saal und auch Sam und Mac beschlossen gerade den Ball zu verlassen. "Ich fahr dich zum Hotel" sagte Mac, die ja keinen Alkohol trank. Sam bedankte sich und sagte "Dort drüben stehen die anderen, lass uns noch schnell Auf Wiedersehen sagen" "Klar" sagte Mac und sie begaben sich zu Harm, Harriet, Bud und dem Admiral. "Wir wollten uns nur noch schnell verabschieden." sagte Mac "Sie wollen schon gehen Major?" fragte der Admiral "Ja Sir" sagte Mac und Sam fügte hinzu " wir haben morgen einen anstrengenden Tag vor uns" "Na wenn das so ist" sagte der Admiral "Commander Rabb, begleiten sie die Damen nach Hause" "Habe ich vorgehabt Admiral" sagte Harm mit seinem besten Lächeln "Das ist wirklich nicht nötig" riefen Sam und Mac fast gleichzeitig. "Falls sie sich noch erinnern können, man hat gestern auf sie geschossen Com." Mischte sich Bud ein. Sam wusste dass jeder Widerstand zwecklos war und seufzte zustimmend. Auch Mac war zur Überzeugung gelangt, dass es für Sam sicherer wäre wenn Harm sie begleiten würde. "OK, einverstanden Commander" sagte Sam. Und so gingen Harm, Mac und Sam in Richtung Parkplatz. Mac brachte Harm und Sam ins Hotel und fuhr dann nach Hause. In der Hotellobby angelangt schaute sich Sam fragend nach dem Portier um. Harm fragte "Hast du leicht den Schlüssel hinterlegt?" "Nein, aber das mit der Couch ist keine gute Lösung. Ah, da ist er ja. Verzeihen sie, ist das Zimmer hinter der Verbindungstür zu Zimmer 205 noch frei?" "Ja Miss, das wäre Zimmer 206. Ist noch frei." "Sehr schön, ist das in deinem Sinne Harm?" Etwas überrollt nickte Harm. Es war wirklich nicht sehr bequem auf der Couch. Und so bezahlten sie eine Woche im Voraus und gingen die Stufen hinauf. "Halt warten sie" rief der Portier ihnen nach und kam mit einem Schlüssel hinterher gewieselt. "Ich öffne ihnen noch die Verbindungstür." Und so gingen beide in ihr eigenes Zimmer.  
  
HOTEL ROYAL ZIMMER 205/206 01.45  
  
Es klopfte an der Verbindungstür. Harm, der sich gerade ins Bett gelegt hatte, rief verwundert "Ja?" "Harm, kann ich kurz reinkommen?" "Sicher Sam, was gibt's?" Sam trat, nur bekleidet mit ihrem Satinnachthemd, durch die Tür. "Ich muss dir was zeigen." Sagte sie und gab Harm einen Zettel der auf ihrem Tisch gelegen hatte. Auf dem Zettel stand: Lass die Nachforschungen, oder du wirst noch! früher sterben. "Oh Scheiße!" sagte Harm "Wo hast du den Zettel gefunden?" "Er ist auf dem Schreibtisch gelegen." "Also wissen sie dass du hier bist. Los, nimm dir deine Jacke und wir gehen. Das Gepäck holen wir morgen." Sam war für den Vorschlag dankbar und ging schnell in ihr Zimmer um die Jacke zu holen. "Wohin fahren wir?" "Ich weiß auch nicht! Wenn sie wissen dass du hier bist... ein anderes Hotel wäre wahrscheinlich am sichersten" 3 Minuten später saßen sie in dem von Harm gerufenen Taxi auf dem Weg ins Superior.  
  
HOTEL SUPERIOR LOBBY 02.05  
  
"Wir hätten gerne 2 Zimmer, wenn möglich mit Verbindungstür" sagte Harm zum Portier. "Es tut mir leid Sir, das einzige Zimmer das noch frei ist, ist ein Doppelzimmer mit Blick auf den Hof" Fragend blickte Harm Sam an. "Also für mich ist es OK, dann müssen wir hald wieder auf die Sofavariante zurückgreifen." Sam nickte nur. Und so: "Bitte schön ihr Zimmer, meine Herrschaften" "Danke schön" Als der Portier mit einem schönen Patzen Trinkgeld das Zimmer wieder verlassen hatte, sagte Sam "Wir müssen schon komisch ausschauen. Ich im Nachthemd und du mit Uniformhose und verkehrt herum angezogenem Navy-Shirt." Jetzt erst bemerkte Harm dies. "Stimmt, aber die im Superior sind das gewöhnt." Als er sich umdrehte und das Sofa betrachtete, seufzte er unmerklich. Es war noch ungefähr einen Kopf kürzer als das im Royal. Sam sagte "Nachdem dieses mal das Sofa für uns beide zu klein ist, schlage ich vor wir benutzen beide das Bett. Es ist ja groß genug." Harm bejahte, denn er freute sich schon auf einen erholsamen Schlaf. "Da wir ja zur Zeit weder Zahnputzzeug noch sonst irgendwas besitzen, lege ich mich gleich ins Bett wenn's dir recht ist?!" "Klar, ich geh eh auch schon schlafen" Sam legte sich auf die rechte Seite vom Bett und kuschelte sich in die Decke. Harm setzte sich mit dem Rücken zu ihr auf die andere Bettseite und versucht sich das Shirt auszuziehen. Nach ein paar Sekunden vergeblicher Mühen sagte Sam lachend "Warte ich befreie dich vom Monstershirt" Sie schlug die Decke zurück und kniete sich hinter Harm aufs Bett. Dieser drehte sich um und saß nun im Schneidersitz vor ihr. Lachend versuchte Sam nun ihm das Shirt über den Kopf zu ziehen. Als sie seinen nackten Oberkörper unabsichtlich berührte wurde ihr ziemlich heiß und das Shirt wollte nicht ordentlich über den Kopf. "OK, da hilft wohl nur rohe Gewalt" sagte sie "Darf ich?!" Sie grätschte, ihre Knie weiterhin auf dem Bett, ihre Beine über Harms und sagte "Hände hoch Harm" Dieser tat wie befohlen und Sam streifte ihm das Shirt mit einem heftigen Ruck vom Kopf. Harm fiel durch den Ruck aufs Bett und Sam landete vor Schreck auf ihm. "Hi" "Hi" "Ich hab dein T-Shirt" flüsterte sie "Danke meine Heldin" wisperte Harm während er vorsichtig versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten. Sam lächelte unsicher und legte sich wieder auf ihre Seite des Bettes. Nach ein paar Schweigeminuten drehte Harm das Licht ab und wünschte Sam eine gute Nacht. Sie ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und war sofort eingeschlafen. Harm suchte sich eine bequeme Stellung am Rücken und war auch gerade dabei einzuschlafen als sich Sam plötzlich drehte und mit einem ihrer nachten Beine über einen von Harms Beinen, und mit ihrer linken Hand auf Harms Brust wieder zum liegen kam. "Oh eine erholsame Nacht Sailor. Morgen in der Früh kannst du eine kalte Dusche bestimmt gebrauchen" flüsterte er sich in sarkastischem Ton selbst zu.  
  
6.06  
  
Es klopfte an der Hotelzimmertür und Harm stieg leise aus dem Bett um Sam nicht zu wecken. Verschlafen ging er zur Tür um sie einen spalt zu öffnen als ein aufgebrachter Clayton Webb hereingestürmt kam. "Harm wo ist sie?" "Webb, ihnen auch einen guten Morgen" "Ich bin nicht hier um zu scherzen, wo ist sie?" "Falls sie Sam meinen, die schläft noch." "Nein, die Kaiserin von China Harm. Wie geht's ihr? Ich hab heute in der Früh im Royal angerufen und die haben mir gesagt dass Sam und ihr Begleiter gestern einen überstürzten Aufbruch taten, und dann rief ich den Admiral an wo sie sind und voilà..." "Clayton? Ich hab mir doch gedacht dass ich deine Stimme gehört habe. Was machst du denn hier in aller Herrgottsfrüh?" fragte Sam, die gerade aus dem Schlafzimmer kam, ihre Augen reibend und gähnend "Salut ma belle. Ich habe gedacht ich muss mal nach dir schaun als ich gehört habe dass der Admiral dir Harm zugeteilt hat." Grinsend sah er zu Sam hinüber und zwinkerte ihr zu. "Ihr kennt euch?" fragte Harm verwundert. "Ja, schon ewig. Wir sind ... sehr gute Freunde" Die Pause die Webb zwischen sind und Freunde gemacht hatte irritierte ihn ein wenig und das sehr vor gute Freunde störte ihn auch irgendwie. "Aha" sagte er kurz und überlegte sich was die Frauen an Clayton Webb attraktiv fanden. "Wie wärs wenn wirs uns hier oben gemütlich machen würden und uns ein Frühstück heraufbringen lassen? Inzwischen können wir dir ja unsere abenteuerliche Geschichte erzählen Clay?!" Clayton Webb nickte zustimmend und setzte sich auf das Sofa. "Oh Harm, dir muss aber ziemlich der Rücken weh tun nach einer Nacht auf diesem Sofa das halb so klein wie du ist." Bemerkte er scherzend. Harm lächelte matt und grinste dann zu Sam die das ganze irgendwie nicht so komisch fand. Jetzt wollte Harm aber wirklich wissen was da zwischen Sam und Clay abgelaufen war.  
  
JAG HAUPQUATIER 8.15  
  
Kaum hatten sie das HQ betreten hörten sie schon den Admiral "Webb, Rabb und Methews! In mein Büro sofort" Seufzend gingen sie in das Büro des Admirals "Sir?" fragte Harm vorsichtig "Ich möchte jetzt wissen was da vor sich geht" schrie der Admiral so laut dass Mac, Bud und Harriet vor der Tür erschrocken zusammenzuckten. "Was geht sie das Ganze eigentlich an Webb? Und sie Rabb, warum rufen sie mich mitten in der Nacht an um mir zu sagen dass sie Commander Methews in ein anderes Hotel bringen?" So erzählte Sam zum zweiten mal heute die Sache mit dem Brief und dass "Clay" ein guter Freund von ihr war "Soweit so gut" sagte der Admiral wieder etwas ruhiger "Ich wünsche dass sie Commander Rabb, Commander Methews in ihrem Appartement wohnen lassen bis der Spuk vorbei ist. Verstanden?" "Ay Sir" sagte Harm "Aber Sir ..." sagte Sam "Verstanden?!" sagte der Admiral in Befehlston und Webb meinte "Sam könnte auch in meinem Appartement wohnen!" "Wie ich sie kenne Webb" antwortete der Admiral "haben sie wieder mal einen Auftrag von internationaler Wichtigkeit zu bearbeiten und werden deshalb schwer Zeit finden den Commander zu beschützen. Und sie braucht jetzt Fullservice!" Webb nickte, ihm lag Sams Sicherheit sehr am Herzen. Zu Dritt verließen sie das Büro wieder. "Harm, ich will ihnen keine Schwierigkeiten machen. Ich such mir einfach ein sicheres Hotel oder ziehe wirklich zu Clay." "Sie machen mir keine Schwierigkeiten Sam, sie haben doch den Admiral gehört." Sagte Harm mit seinem besten Flyboygrinsen. Widerwillig stimmte Sam zu. "Ich lass ihr Gepäck einmal hierher bringen" sagte Webb und ging davon. Bud sah den Commander fragend an "Es hat schon wieder eine Morddrohung gegeben" erzählte Harm "Oh Gott" murmelten Harriet und Mac im Chor und zogen Sam von den Männern weg um sie nach ihrem Befinden zu fragen. "Kann ich irgendetwas tun Sir?" fragte Bud hilfsbereit "Danke Bud, das ist sehr freundlich aber ich glaube wir sollten einfach so weitermachen wie bisher. Oder haben sie eine bessere Idee?" erkundigte sich Harm hoffnungsvoll. Bud überreichte ihm einige Akten und sagte "Ich glaube die könnten möglicherweise nützlich sein!" "Ich weiß das sehr zu schätzen Bud. Danke!" Und mit freundlichem Lächeln verließ Harm Bud um sich in seinem Büro diese Akten durchzusehen.  
  
12.03 HARMS BÜRO  
  
"Sind sie mit den Akten durch Commander?" fragte Bud der gerade seinen Kopf durch die Tür steckte. "Noch nicht ganz, warum?" entgegnete Harm "Nun sie wissen ja Commander, es ist bereits nach 12 und der Major hat Hunger und wir wollten fragen ob sie nicht mit uns Essen gehen wollen!" "Das ist sehr nett Bud, aber ich will das lieber heute noch schaffen." "Ich verstehe Sir, kann ich sonst noch was für sie tun?" "Nein Danke Bud" sagte Harm und wandte sich wieder seinen Unterlagen zu. Als Bud gerade die Tür schließen wollte rief er noch mal "Richten sie den anderen Guten Appetit aus. OK?!" "Verstanden Sir" Bud schloss die Tür und Harm seufzte schwer. Aber er würde alles tun um Sam zu helfen.  
  
14.06 JAG  
  
Gerade als sich Harm seinen 7. Kaffee aus der Küche holte kam die Crew vom Essen zurück. Er begrüßte sie durch ein freundliches Nicken und wollte sich wieder seinem Büro zuwenden als Sam ihm nachrief "Commander Stopp." Verwundert drehte sich Harm um. Sam ging lächelnd mit einem Plastiksack auf ihn zu und überreichte es ihm. Fragend blickte er sie an "Ich dachte mir dass sie vielleicht Hunger hätten und hab ihnen deshalb etwas vom Chinesen mitgebracht. Ich hoffe es schmeckt ihnen. Auf jeden Fall alles vegetarisch." Sagte sie mit ihrem besten Lächeln. Es war ansteckend, jetzt musste auch Harm lächeln. "Danke Commander!..." Harm wollte gerade etwas sagen als Clayton Webb mit nervösen, schnellen Schritten das Büro betrat. "Hallo! Sam, ich muss dich kurz unter vier Augen sprechen.", wisperte er Sam zu. Diese nickte und wandte sich dann an Harm "Vergiss nicht was du sagen wolltest. Ich komme gleich wieder" Zusammen gingen Sam und Webb in eine stille Ecke des Büros. Dort nahm Webb Sam vorsichtig am Arm als wolle er sichergehen dass sie nicht umfliege dann sagte er "Sie haben deine Schwester entführt und unter Drogen gesetzt um zu erfahren wo du bist. Sie hat nichts gewusst und darum haben Sie sie bald wieder freigelassen. Ihr geht es soweit gut. Sie ist jetzt sicher wieder zuhause." Sams Augen weiteten sich mit Entsetzten und plötzlich begann sie zu schluchzen. "Ich habe nichts getan. Oder? Clay, habe ich irgendwas getan?" sie begann mit ihren Fäusten auf Webbs Brust zu trommeln "Nichts Sam. Du hast nichts getan" vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hände und strich ihr übers Haar "Wir werden diese Schweine finden. Bald. Das verspreche ich dir" Dankend umarmte sie ihn. Als sie sich wieder trennten sagte Sam "Ich weiß nicht warum mich jemand töten will. Ich habe eine Wohnung, ein Auto, einen Job, habe noch nie einen Strafzettel bekommen, lebe alleine,... Was wollen die?" "Ich weiß es nicht" Webb zuckte ratlos mit den Schultern und strich ihr sanft mit dem Zeigefinger eine Träne von der Lippe. Dann gab er ihr einen Kuss. "Wir werden sie finden. Ich werde mich mit Harm auf den Weg machen und ein bisschen praktische Recherche betreiben" Mit einem kleinen Lächeln verabschiedete sie sich und ging zu Mac. Webb ging hinüber zu Harm "Was ist los?" fragte Harm "Man hat ihre Schwester entführt. Sie ist jetzt zwar wieder zuhause aber sie hat einen Schock!" antwortete Webb "Wir werden jetzt ein bisschen in der Gegend herumfahren Rabb. Kommen sie schon" Harm schnappte sein chinesisches Essen und sie waren dahin.  
  
ZWEI STUNDEN SPÄTER  
  
IRGENDWO AM BELTWAY  
  
"Was jetzt Webb? Alle in D.C lebenden Klienten von Sam haben wir durch." "Ich habe das Gefühl dass wir den Täter im privaten Bereich suchen müssen! Ich schlage vor wir fahren zu Sams Bruder. Der ist für ein paar Tage aus Paris gekommen um Sam zu überraschen, aber er sollte sie lieber nicht sehen. Es könnte sonst für beide gefährlich werden. Fahren sie jetzt rechts raus zum Hotel Washingtonwest." "Vielleicht keine schlechte Idee" sagte Harm und bog rechts ab.  
  
HOTEL WASHINGTONWEST  
  
"Guten Tag, ich möchte bitte zu Mr. Methews. Sagen sie ihm es ist Clayton Webb" sagte Webb zum Portier. Der Portier telefonierte kurz und sagte dann "Er kommt in zwei Minuten" Harm und Webb setzten sich auf eines der Sofas in der Hotellounge. Etwa 3 Minuten später kam ein großer, breitschultriger Mann auf sie zu neben dem sich sogar Harm klein fühlte. "Clay!" Webb gab ihm die Hand und sagte "Und das ist Commander Harmon Rabb von JAG! Er leitet die Untersuchung." Auch Harm gab ihm jetzt die Hand. "Steven Methews" sagte er mit einem Kopfnicken "Nennen sie mich Steve!" "Ich bin Harm" Sie setzten sich alle drei wieder auf das Sofa und Webb begann zu sprechen "Wie du weißt schwebt Sam in großer Gefahr, deshalb möchten wir von dir etwas über ihr Privatleben erfahren. Ihre Fälle sind wir zu 99% durchgegangen. Keiner kommt als Täter in Frage, darum wollen wir nach privaten Motiven suchen. Es ist sicher nicht leicht darüber jetzt zu reden aber erstens würde uns Sam absolut nichts erzählen wenn wir fragen würden und zweitens sind dritte meist objektiver!" "OK" sagte Steve und atmete tief durch "Schießt los!" "Ja, ... Ist dir irgendetwas Merkwürdiges aufgefallen?" begann Webb und Steve antwortete "Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich meine ihre letzten Freunde mochte ich nicht besonders, aber das hat nichts zu bedeuten" "Ihre letzten Freunde? Wie viele hatte sie denn, sagen wir mal... in den letzten fünf Jahren?" fragte Webb mit neutraler Miene "Tja, vor fünf Jahren war da zuerst mal Bobbie Frine, dann Louis Bankert. Vor zwei Jahren dann Jack Irgendwie, ja und dann du Clay. So viel ich weiß. Nachher war lange nichts und dann noch Jack Langer und Niel Gulp." Zufrieden lehnte er sich zurück und fügte lächelnd hinzu "Sagen sie ihr nicht dass ich alles so breitwillig ausgeplaudert habe!" Harm war verblüfft. Er schaute Webb mit schmalen Augen an und begann ihn ein bisschen weniger zu mögen. Webb schaute auf seinen Notizblock indem er alle Namen sorgfältig aufgeschrieben hatte und nickte eifrig "das hat uns schon viel geholfen, wenn du noch was weißt ruf mich bitte an." Er reichte ihm eine Visitenkarte und stand dann auf. Sie verabschiedeten sich und Harm und Webb stiegen wieder ins Auto. Eine Weile fuhren sie stumm nebeneinander her, dann sagte Webb plötzlich "Magst du Sam?" Harm schaute verblüfft "Natürlich mag ich Sam! Schaut das nicht so aus?" "Nein ich meine, magst du Sam?" noch verblüffter schaute er Webb an "Warum fragst du das?" "Ich habe nur gemerkt dass du ziemlich geschockt warst als du gehört hast dass wir eine Beziehung hatten." "Ich war nicht geschockt... ich war ... ich hatte so etwas vermutet. Aber eigentlich geht dich das gar nichts an dass ich Gefühle für Sam habe!" "Also hast du Gefühle für sie?!" "Nein, ... ja,... ach vergiss es!" schmunzelnd schaute Webb auf die Fahrbahn, er hatte Harm noch nie so verlegen gesehen. "Von mir hast du jedenfalls nichts zu befürchten. Wir hatten unsere Chance, es war eine schöne Zeit aber ich bin nicht so einer der nicht loslassen kann." Obwohl er das nie zugeben würde, ein bisschen beruhigte Harm das.  
  
18.00 JAG HQ  
  
"Wieder zurück" fragte Mac mit einem Haufen Akten in der Hand, einem Apfel im Mund und daher nur schwer verständlich. "Wie sie sehen" sagte Harm und schaute sich im Büro um ob Sam nicht gerade in der Nähe war und erzählte Mac die ganze Geschichte, bis auf die Unterhaltung im Auto, das ließ er aus. Kurz darauf kam Sam aus dem Büro des Admirals und fragte "Irgendwas neues?" Harm bemerkte dass sie noch bleicher war als vor ein paar Stunden und beschloss sie bald nach Hause zu fahren. Sie erledigten noch zwei weitere Stunden einen Haufen Papierkram und verließen alle geschlossen das Gebäude.  
  
20.30 HARMS WOHNUNG  
  
Als sie die Wohnung betraten bemerkte Sam verwundert dass ihre Sachen bereits hier waren. Fragend schaute sie Harm an, doch dieser hob genauso verwundert die Schultern und dann sagte er "Webb" Sam nickte lächelnd und fragte sich wo Webb den Schlüssel für Harms Wohnung herbekommen hatte. Ihr war es zwar peinlich hier bei Harm zu wohnen aber noch peinlicher war ihr, dass sie ihm überhaupt keine Hilfe war da sie jeden Abend so furchtbar erschöpft war. Sie teilte ihm ihre Gedanken mit und er tat sie entrüstet ab "Papperlapapp! Morgen ist Samstag, da kannst du dich mal so richtig ausschlafen und dich erholen. Und ich hab überhaupt kein Problem damit dass du hier wohnst. Ein bisschen Abwechslung tut mir auch gut. Und was heißt hier keine Hilfe?! Wer hat denn letztes mal das Frühstück gemacht?!" dankend schaute sie ihn an und setzte sich dann an den Tisch "Na gut wenn das so ist, was gibt's denn heute zu essen?" spitzbübisch grinste sie ihn an. Lachend verging ihnen der Abend schnell und bald war Sam wieder eingeschlafen.  
  
SAMSTAG 10.11 HARMS WOHNUNG  
  
Wankend kam Sam aus Harms Schlafzimmer und sah diesmal Harm ein Frühstück machen. Eine Weile sah sie ihm lächelnd zu und schlich dann an ihn ran um ihm auf die Schulter zu klopfen. Harm fuhr zusammen und drehte sich dann um "Du hast mich erschreckt!" "Das war meine Absicht. Mit meinem Horrorhaften Aussehen am Morgen hätte ich mich aber wahrscheinlich nicht an dich ranschleichen müssen!" "Ich finde du siehst immer gut aus" Bamm. Mit dem hatte sie jetzt nicht gerechnet. Sie wusste nicht was sie jetzt sagen sollte und wurde deshalb rot. Harm kommentierte dies mit seinem schönstem Lächeln. Sie half sich aus ihrer Verlegenheit indem sie ihn an die Robertsparty erinnerte "Du hast hoffentlich die Geburtstagsfeier von Harriet heute nicht vergessen?" "Wo denkst du hin?! Ich habe allerdings noch kein Geschenk gekauft, du?" "Nein, ich hab mir gedacht das könnten wir heute gemeinsam machen. Ich meine wenn's dir recht ist." "Sicher, gerne. Aber woher wusstest du dass ich noch keins gekauft habe?" "Ich dachte das wäre irgendwie Harmlike!" "Harmlike?! Was soll das sein?" Sie dachte dass die Gelegenheit gekommen sei den Spieß umzudrehen "Naja, Geschenke auf den letzten Drücker zu kaufen z.B..." "Und weiter?" "... sich im Gericht für unbesiegbar zu halten oder Frauen mit einem Lächeln zum dahinschmelzen zu bringen" Es funktionierte, Harm wurde rot, überspielte es aber gut "Das mit dem unbesiegbar vor Gericht hat dir sicher Mac eingeredet..." "unverbesserlich" belustigt schüttelte Sam den Kopf. Nach einem ausgedehnten Frühstück machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Einkaufszentrum.  
  
12.30 EINKAUFSZENTRUM  
  
Sie gingen eine Weile von einer Auslage zur anderen, schauten in dieses und jenes Geschäft und brachten manche Verkäuferin oder manchen Verkäufer zur Verzweiflung. Schließlich fanden sie in einem kleinen Juweliergeschäft eine passende Armbanduhr für Harriet. Sam fand, wo sie doch schon mal hier, war könne sie sich auch gleich etwas passendes für den heutigen Abend suchen. Diese Suche war etwas kürzer als die erste da sie bald ein nettes Spaghettikleid in Himmelblau fand. Erschöpft ließen sie sich in einem der zahlreichen Straßenkaffees nieder "Das ist ja fast anstrengender als ein Tag im Büro" seufzte Harm und Sam nickte. Sie tranken einen Kaffee und fuhren dann wieder nach Hause. Dort zogen sie sich um und beschlossen noch ein bisschen joggen zu gehen.  
  
17.35 BEI HARMS WOHNUNG  
  
"Wer erster bei der Tür ist darf zuerst die Dusche benutzen" rief Sam und lief los. Harm kam als Zweiter an und rief außer Atem "Schummlerin" "Ja, aber Gewinnerin" sagte sie und tänzelte ins Badezimmer. Um Punkt 19.00 waren beide fix und fertig angezogen, geschminkt usw. Harm tat als hätte er nicht bemerkt dass sie keinen BH trug und hielt ihr galant die Hand hin um sie hinaus zu begleiten. Auf dem Weg zum Auto musterten sie sich beide unauffällig. Sam fand dass Harm die schwarze Hose und der olivgrüne Pullover mit V-Ausschnitt fast so gut passte wie "Dress Whites", sie musste aufpassen nicht wieder rot zu werden. Harm dachte bei sich ganz ähnliches. Er liebte das Kleid. Das Kleid in dem sie steckte war ein himmelblaues Trägerkleid das ganz schlicht bis zu den Knien ging. Sie sah wirklich wunderbar aus. Er hatte immer gedacht dass Busen etwas ganz unwichtiges waren aber den entblößten Teil von Sams Brust fand er sehr erotisch.  
  
19.30 BUD UND HARRIETS WOHNUNG  
  
Als Sam an die Tür klopfte öffnete ihnen ein gestresster Bud vorsichtig die Tür. "Haben sie zufällig Harriet gesehen?" fragte Bud vorsichtig "Wir?! Harriet ist ihre Frau Bud!" sagte Harm lachend "Leise Commander. Kommen sie erst mal rein." Verwundert blickten sich Harm und Sam an und betraten die Wohnung. Bud erklärte "Es ist ja eine Überraschungsfeier für Harriet aber sie ist noch nicht da. Der Admiral, Der Major sind mit Tiner und little AJ im Schlafzimmer. Sie müssen da in den Kasten. Schnell, Harriet kommt glaub ich grad die Stiegen rauf. Ich schrei Überraschung und dann springen sie heraus. OK?!" bevor Sam oder Harm noch was antworten konnten wurden sie von Bud in einen kleinen begehbaren Vorzimmerschrank gedrängt. Und wirklich, kaum hatte Bud hinter ihnen die Tür geschlossen hörten sie den Schlüssel im Türloch. Der Kasten war so klein dass sie sich keinen mm bewegen konnten ohne den anderen dabei zu berühren. Dicht aneinander gedrängt standen sie ein paar Minuten völlig still bis sie sich halbwegs an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten. "was braucht Bud denn so lange" flüsterte Harm "ich weiß nicht" flüsterte Sam "Vielleicht bereitet er Harriet seelisch darauf vor" "Was hast du gesagt?" Harm konnte kaum verstehen was Sam sagte da sie so dicht aneinandergedrängt standen dass, weil ja Harm doch um einiges größer war, sie direkt in seinen Pullover nuschelte. Also drehte sich Sam ein wenig und wiederholte ihren Satz " Bud bereitet Harriet vielleicht seelisch auf uns vor. Aber wir könnten uns die Zeit mir Strippoker vertreiben, was meinst du?" flüsterte sie lächelnd und deutete auf ein Kartenspiel das hinter Harm auf einem Regal lag. Harm entgegnete grinsend "Bis zur Unterwäsche oder noch weiter?" Sam sagte ahnungslos "Welche Unterwäsche Harm?" und plötzlich hörten sie ein lautes Überraschung und Sam ließ den perplexen Harm für einen Moment allein im Kasten.  
  
24.00 HARMS WOHNUNG  
  
"Ich finde das Geburtstagsfest war ein voller Erfolg" sagte Sam "Was denkst du? Du warst ziemlich still" "Ich ... äh ... ja ...was hast du gefragt?" stotterte Harm geistesabwesend. Den ganzen Abend hatten ihn seine männlichen Hormone davon abgehalten das Geschehen auch nur ansatzweise zu verfolgen. "Ich glaube du hattest ein paar Bier zuviel, oder?" "Damit könntest du recht haben" sagte Harm wirklich schon angeheitert "Warum wollte der Admiral auch unbedingt ein Wettsaufen?" "Keine Ahnung, ich glaube er wollte nur Buds Bierdosenhelm ausprobieren!" "Wahrscheinlich , aber weißt du was, ich hätte noch Lust auf ein Schlückchen Rotwein" Harm nahm die Rotweinflasche und zwei Gläser und ging zur Couch. Sam setzte sich neben ihn, wenigstens konnte sie einmal auf ihn aufpassen. Nach einer weiteren Flasche Rotwein hatte Harm endgültig genug und begann wildes Zeug zu reden. Sam sagte "Wir sollten ins Bett gehen, du hast Morgen sowieso schon Kopfweh wir wollen doch das Ganze nicht noch verschlimmern!" "Du hast recht ich gehe jetzt zu Bett" lallte Harm und ließ sich einfach aufs Sofa plumpsen. "Nein" sagte Sam bestimmt "Du schläfst heute im Bett" "Mit dir?" fragte Harm unschuldig "Davon träumst du Sailor" entgegnete Sam. Sich auf Sam stützend ging Harm zum Schlafzimmer, er war viel zu blau um zu widersprechen. Als sie beim Bett angelangt waren, ließ sich Harm sofort darauf fallen. "Ok, das hätten wir mal. Und jetzt ausziehen!" Harm sah sie grinsend an "Nicht das was du denkst Sailor" Als Harm keine Anstalten machte sich zu bewegen kniete sich Sam neben ihm aufs Bett und begann ihm den Pullover auszuziehen "Muss man denn alles selber machen?!" fluchte sie. Als sie ihm auch Socken und Hose ausgezogen hatte ließ sie sich für einen Moment erschöpft zur Seite rollen "Du bist ja anstrengender als ein Kind Harm. Und jetzt gute Nacht!" sie drehte sich wieder ihm zu und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange. Harm hielt sie am Arm fest und flüsterte "bleib noch" "Soll ich dir etwa auch eine gute Nachtgeschichte vorlesen?" erkundigte sich Sam. "Wenn du willst, ich habe aber eher an etwas anderes gedacht." Flüsterte er vielsagend. Langsam drehte er sich so dass sie am Rücken liegen musste und er einen rechten Winkel dazu bildete. Dann beugte er sich vorsichtig hinunter und küsste sie auf den Mund. Sam wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte und wartete ab was jetzt passieren würde. Harm begann sanft die Träger ihres Kleides hinunter zu schieben und gab ihr zuerst einen Kuss auf die eine, dann auf die andere Brust. Er begann die Linien ihrer Kurven am Kleid nachzuziehen und Sam beschloss ihn jetzt lieber zu stoppen (obwohl es ihr sehr gefiel). "Harm, bitte" seufzte sie "Du bist betrunken, ich will nicht dass du es nachher bereust oder dich vielleicht gar nicht mehr erinnerst!" Harm seufzte auch "Glaube mir, bereut hätte ich es bestimmt nicht. Aber ich weiß dass ich jetzt aufhören muss" seine Vernunft hatte er nicht verloren, zumindest zum Teil. "Harm ich muss jetzt gehen" sagte sie schweratmend und begann aufzustehen und sich in Richtung Wohnzimmer zu begeben. Einerseits hoffte sie dass der Alkohol dieselbe Wirkung auf Harm hatte wie auf sie und er sich morgen an nicht mehr erinnern kann, andererseits hätte sie gern einen Harm der ihr morgen nüchtern sagte dass er alles ernst gemeint hatte was er vorher gesagt hatte. Mit diesen Gedanken schlief sie bald darauf ein.  
  
AM NÄCHSTEN MORGEN  
  
HARMS WOHNUNG  
  
Am späten Morgen wachte Harm mit höllischem Kopfweh auf. Langsam und mit wackeligem Gang machte er sich Richtung Wohnzimmer auf. Sam saß mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Sofa und studierte ein Buch mit dem Namen "Fliegen- Der Traum jedes Menschen". Harm setzte sich, müde lächelnd, neben sie. "Hi Sailor" sagte sie vorsichtig "Guten Morgen. Seit wann sagst du auch Sailor?" "Gestern hast du mir erzählt dass Mac dich so nennt und ich fand es passend. Du hast gesagt es stört dich nicht." "Nein, eh nicht! Nur ungewohnt." "Wie geht's dir?" "Fangfrage?" Sam schaute ihn lächelnd an "Nein, warum?" "Naja, ich hatte wohl ein bisschen viel gestern Abend, oder?!" "Ein klitzekleines Bisschen. Wie fühlst du dich wirklich?" "Kopfweh, aber ansonsten OK. Ich glaube Alkohol hat irgendwie eine komische Wirkung auf uns Navyanwälte. Ich kann mich an nichts mehr erinnern" "Ah, gut..." "Gut?! Oh, Ich hab mich doch nicht vor Mac blöd aufgeführt oder, du weißt schon ..." "Nein, keine Angst. Erst nachdem du hier noch 2 Flaschen Rotwein ausgetrunken hattest, hast du begonnen wirres Zeug zu reden." Harm musste an den Abend im Hotel denken und wurde rot. Sam wurde auch rot und sie beschlossen das Gespräch auf sich beruhen zu lassen. "Was machen wir denn heute?", lenkte Sam ab und Harm erwiderte "Wie wärs mit einer Runde Baseball?" "Baseball?! Ich hab vor 10 Jahren zuletzt Baseball gespielt." "Na dann wird's ja wieder mal Zeit!" Gesagt getan, nach einer Kanne starkem Kaffees machten sie sich auf den Weg.  
  
11.40 BASEBALLFIELD  
  
Sam machte ein paar Würfe und man konnte nicht sagen dass sie gut waren. Harm der logischerweise besser war, musste lachen. Er kam zu ihr und half ihr so gut er konnte. Nach ein paar weiteren Würfen waren sie auf demselben Niveau und noch ein paar Würfe später musste Harm feststellen dass sie ein Naturtalent war. "He, ich komm ja richtig ins Schwitzen! Wo hast du so gut spielen gelernt?", fragte Harm beeindruckt "Du hattest keinen älteren Bruder, meistens bin ich mit ihm und seinen Freunden weggegangen und die spielten alle Baseball. Es bedurfte nur wieder einer kleinen Auffrischung durch einen ehemaligen Navypiloten" Beide mussten lachen. "Ich würde dich trotzdem noch in Grund und Boden spielen" sagte Harm mit einem breiten Lächeln "OK, eine Wette. Wenn ich gewinne darf ich eine Woche mit deiner Corvette ins Hauptquatier fahren und wenn du gewinnst muss ich dir auch eine Woche deine Lieblingsgerichte kochen. Fair?" "Für mich OK. Mein Auto bekommst du nie" sagte er und rannte lachend davon. Später, natürlich hatte Sam gesiegt, fuhren sie erschöpft nach Hause. Nachdem sie geduscht und umgezogen waren fuhren sie in ein Restaurante um zu Abend zu Essen und nach einem gemütlichen Fernsehabend gingen sie schlafen.  
  
MONTAG MORGEN  
  
JAG HQ  
  
Der Admiral, Mac, Bud und Harriet, die sich alle gerade im Büro des Admirals aufhielten um einen Fall zu diskutieren schauten alle verwundert aus dem Fenster. Denn dort parkte gerade Harms auffällige rote Corvette. Pünktlich!. "Ist Rabb krank oder bin ich verrückt" sagte der Admiral in seinem üblichen Ton. Auch Bud sagte "Der Commander ist pünktlich. Schau Harriet. Oh Gott, hab ich vielleicht irgendein wichtiges Datum vergessen. Harriet?!" Mac und Harriet mussten über Bud lachen als dieser plötzlich sagte "Oh, jetzt haben wir die Erklärung. Commander Methews fährt." "Er lässt sie seine Corvette fahren" Entfuhr es Mac und dem Admiral gleichzeitig. "Aber wir sind nicht hier um über Rabb zu reden sondern über den Fall Simmons" Inzwischen im Aufzug: "Na wie bin ich gefahren?" fragte Sam verschmitzt. "Für eine Frau ganz gut!" antwortete Harm breit grinsend. Sam boxte ihn liebevoll in die Seite. "Oh Gott" sagte Harm plötzlich nachdem er auf seine Uhr geschaut hatte "Weißt du wie spät es ist" "Nein, sind wir viel zu spät?" "Wir sind pünktlich. Wir sind wirklich pünktlich. Ich glaube das ist das zweite mal in meiner ganzen Laufbahn." "Siehst du jetzt, dass ich einen guten Einfluss auf dich habe?" pfiff Sam "Hab ich nie bestritten Sam" sagte Harm und schaute ihr dabei so tief in die Augen dass ihre Knie wieder weich wurden.  
  
Oben: "Wie haben sie es denn geschafft das Auto zu bekommen?" fragte Harriet statt einer Begrüßung lächelnd. "Oh, ich hab eine kleine Wette gewonnen", sagte Sam und grinste zu Harm hinüber "Was für eine Wette war denn das?" fragte Bud "Bud", rügte ihn Harriet "sei nicht so neugierig" trotzdem wartete sie gespannt auf die Antwort "Och, nicht großartiges. Es war eine ähem ... sportliche Wette" Harm und Sam gingen grinsend in ihre Büros und überließen den Beiden das Nachdenken über diese Zweideutigkeit.  
  
Später an diesem Tag: "Rabb, Methews! In mein Büro. ASAP." Sam und Harm schauten sich an und gingen dann in das Büro des Admirals. Als sie eintraten begann der Admiral sofort zu sprechen "Ich habe eine Information für sie. Ein Businessman aus Georgetown hat angeblich ein paar Informationen. Allerdings hat er was gegen die Navy, also sollten sie in Zivil zu seiner Coktailparty gehen. Hier die Einladungen." Der Admiral überreichte ihnen zwei hellblaue Umschläge "Und seien sie vorsichtig. Wir wissen nichts über diesen Mann außer dass er ein erfolgreicher Makler ist und eng mit den Behörden und der Mafia zusammenarbeitet." Harm und Sam salutierten und verließen das Büro. "Ok, dann haben wir ja unser heutiges Abendprogramm. Ich erlaube dir sogar dieses mal die Corvette zu fahren" sagte Sam lachend. Harm blickte sie verschmitzt von der Seite an "He, soweit ich mich erinnere galt die Wette nur fürs Büro fahren?!" "Ich hab sie ausgeweitet!" "Schummlerin"  
  
Am Abend: "Bist du bald fertig Harm?", fragte Sam ungeduldig "Was machst du so lang?" Sie hörte ihn aus dem Badezimmer fluchen. "Kann ich dir mit irgendwas helfen?", hackte sie nach und schaute dabei auf ihre Armbanduhr. "Wenn du Krawatten binden kannst?" Lächelnd ging sie ins Badezimmer "Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt, ich bin Krawattenbindmeisterin" Dankbar ließ er sie machen und bald darauf verließen sie die Wohnung.  
  
Auf der Party: Das Erste was sie sahen als sie eintraten war Clayton Webb, der mit einem gutaussehenden Mann mittleren Alters sprach. Sam und Harm waren sicher, dass er sie auch gleich bemerkt hatte, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Und noch bevor sie irgendetwas zu sagen konnten, kamen Webb und sein Gesprächspartner auf sie zu. "Guten Abend", sagte der Mann neben Webb "Ich bin Roger McCalliston, der Gastgeber. Mit wem habe ich die Ehre?" Sam, die ihn sympathisch fand, antwortete "Ich bin Samantha Methews und das ist Harmon Rabb. Wir sind Anwälte, Lukas Garton schickt uns" Lukas Garton war der Mann von dem sie den Tipp hatten. "Er sagte sie könnten Spezialisten in Strafrecht gebrauchen!" "Das ist richtig" bestätigte Roger McCalliston "Hier haben sie meine Visitenkarte. Über das Geschäftliche sprechen wir später, jetzt amüsieren sie sich. Ach wo bleiben denn meine Manieren", sagte er plötzlich "Das ist Jim Powel, einer meiner Kollegen" Der Mann, den er als Jim Powel vorstellte, war niemand anderer als Clayton Webb. Sam und Harm schüttelten ihm die Hand. Sie versuchten sich ihre Verwirrung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Scheinbar gelang es ihnen. Roger, dass fiel Harm auf, ließ die ganze Zeit Sam nicht aus den Augen und als das Händeschütteln beendet war, forderte er Sam zu einem Tanz auf. Harm gefiel das sichtlich nicht aber Sam sah die perfekte Gelegenheit irgendetwas herauszufinden. Also gab Harm sich geschlagen und schlug sich allein durch die Party, allerdings ließ auch er Sam nie aus den Augen. Er setzte sich an einen noch freien Tisch und wartete auf eine Neuigkeit von Sam, denn es gab nicht viel das er hätte tun können. Sam und Roger die gerade ihren Tanz beendet hatten, schritten auf die Bar zu. "Wie lange sind sie und ihr Mann denn schon verheiratet?" fragte Roger. Sam musste über diesen offensichtlichen Versuch lachen und fragte zurück "Ach, wir sind nicht verheiratet. Aber wie geht es ihrer Frau?" Da musste auch Roger lachen "Ok, sie haben mich durchschaut. Ich bin auch nicht verheiratet!" Sie plauderten eine Weile, doch immer wenn Sam auf etwas geschäftliches zu sprechen kam wich Roger aus. Sie verabredeten sich für den nächsten Tag in seinem Büro und dann verabschiedeten sie sich. Sam ging zu Harm zurück, der unruhig auf seinem Stuhl saß. "He, wie wars?", fragte er mit einer Spur Sarkasmus in der Stimme. Sam beschloss nicht darauf einzugehen und antwortete "Ja ganz nett. Übers geschäftliche wollte er aber nicht sprechen. Er scheint mir aber nicht der Typ zu sein der etwas mit der Mafia zu tun hat. Apropos, wir sollen morgen in sein Büro kommen." "OK, sehr gut. Willst du nach Hause oder willst du noch ein Weilchen hier bleiben?" "Nein, ein Bett wäre jetzt fein, bzw. das Sofa!" "Darüber diskutieren wir später. Komm schleichen wir uns langsam raus." erwiderte Harm und zeigte sein berühmtes Lächeln. Und so traten sie den Rückzug an. "Sollten wir uns noch ein bisschen Umschauen?" fragte Sam plötzlich, doch Harm hatte es bereits ohne großen Erfolg probiert. So fuhren sie, mit Sam am Steuer, zu Harms Appartement zurück.  
  
In Harms Apartment: "Also, wie ist das nun mit meinem Abendessen?" erkundigte sich Harm, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. "He, du hast die Wette verloren!" konterte Sam. Und so kochten sie beide. Nach dem Essen begann die Diskussion über Sofa oder Bett von neuem: "Warum willst du nicht in deinem Bett schlafen?" fragte Sam zum hundertsten mal und Harm entgegnete "Weil du mein Gast bist, ich lass dich doch nicht am Sofa schlafen!" "Ich hab heute Nacht auch am Sofa übernachtet und ich habe gut geschlafen! Für dich ist es doch um Längen zu klein." "Aber..." "Kein aber! Ich schlaf auf dem Sofa!" "Nur über meine Leiche" schnaufte Ham. Da nahm Sam das Geschirrtuch und warf es ihm an den Kopf. Er warf zurück und es begann ein hitziges Gefecht. Später ließen sie sich erschöpft aufs Sofa fallen, nachdem sie sich geeinigt hatten, dass sie sich mit dem Bett abwechseln würden. Sam musste beginnen. Sie wussten beide, dass diese Diskussion noch nicht vorbei war.  
  
Als Harm das Sofa für sich selbst bereitgemacht hatte, klopfte es plötzlich an der Tür. Harm griff sofort zu seiner Magnum und lugte durch den Türspion. Er seufzte tief aber öffnete dann doch die Tür. "Was wollen sie um die Zeit Webb?" "Einen hübschen Commander besuchen. Und damit sind nicht sie gemeint." Harm versuchte die Gefühle der Eifersucht zu unterdrücken, denn er wusste dass Webb ihn nur provozieren wollte. "Dann kommen sie mal rein. Aber ich glaube sie schläft schon." "Ich schlafe nie.", hörten sie plötzlich Sams Stimme und beide drehten sich zu Sam um, die ganz lässig im Türrahmen lehnte und breit grinste. "Hi Sam. Ich wollte eigentlich nur erklären was die gerade für einen Zweck hatte. Außerdem wollte ich mich natürlich bedanken dass ihr so schnell reagiert habt und mich nicht habt auffliegen lassen." "Selbstredend", antwortete Sam und Harm nickte eifrig und sagte "Und jetzt erzählen sie mal!" "Ganz einfach, ich hatte denselben Tipp wie ihr. In Jim Powells Rolle zu schlüpfen war nicht schwer, da McCalliston ihn nicht persönlich kannte. Erfahren hab ich nicht viel, er spricht nicht gern über Geschäftliches." "Ist mir auch aufgefallen", bestätigte Sam aber Webb fügte hinzu "Wenigstens kenne ich jetzt ein paar Leute die ihn kennen. Das ist immer von Vorteil" "Richtig, und wir sind morgen in sein Büro geladen.", mischte sich nun auch Harm ein. Das Gespräch ging noch eine Weile und als Webb dann weg war, fielen Harm und Sam müde ins Bett (bzw. Sofa).  
  
NÄCHSTER MORGEN  
  
JAG HQ 


End file.
